


you’re a terrible sight (but you’ll be just fine)

by xfilessage



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, POV Sonia Nevermind, Peko is Fuyuhiko's adopted sister, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Title is from "The Hype" by Twenty One Pilots, can be read as platonic, change my mind, kuzusonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfilessage/pseuds/xfilessage
Summary: Sonia dug her fingernails into her palms as tears began to blur her vision. (A princess never cries. She must stay strong for her people.) Besides, if anyone were to cry for Peko, it should be the boy who nearly died trying to save her life.Sonia took a deep breath, blinked back her tears, and called out his name.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	you’re a terrible sight (but you’ll be just fine)

It was another bright and sunny morning on Jabberwock Island. The warm breeze smelled of sea and coconuts, rustling Sonia’s hair as she opened the door to the hospital, where fluorescent bulbs cast strained, flickering shadows across the chemical-white walls.

Under normal circumstances, she would have been in the library. Or maybe at the beach, splashing through the crystalline waters, a sunburn her only worry. But this was Jabberwock Island, and nothing was normal. Four of her classmates had been killed-- no, _murdered_ \-- and one had been dragged to the brink of death.

 _Fuyuhiko._ Sonia hadn’t been able to sleep without remembering how his blood had soaked into the knees of her socks as she knelt beside him, trying to hold him up as he shuddered and choked on the same crimson mess that was pooling around him. All of the military medical training she had received told her that he was dying. That he was _dead._

Sonia clenched her fists as her thoughts began to darken and crack. _No._ She did not come here only to break down. Fuyuhiko was _alive_ , and Sonia was going to make sure she made the most of that.

Upon stepping into his room, Sonia’s first impression was that he was asleep. But he was just staring out the window, looking tired, defeated, and… _small._ Of course, Fuyuhiko had always been short, but he would have punched someone for saying that. His attitude had towered over even Nekomaru, a volcano in human form. Now, lying in his hospital bed, none of that fire was present. He just looked like… a boy. A kid.

Sonia hadn’t paid Fuyuhiko too much notice before the last class trial. He was prickly and rude, and had rejected any attempts she had made at getting closer to him. As far as she could tell, he hadn’t been close to anyone. Until she learned about Peko, raised alongside him like a sister. No one had known about their connection until it was too late.

_Peko..._

_No._ Sonia dug her fingernails into her palms as tears began to blur her vision. _A princess never cries. She must stay strong for her people._ Besides, if anyone were to cry for Peko, it should be the boy who nearly died trying to save her life.

Sonia took a deep breath, blinked back her tears, and called out his name. “Fuyuhiko?”

His head snapped up, remaining eye wide, hackles raised. Sonia could pinpoint the very moment he recognized her, because his body relaxed-- or rather, it deflated, sinking back into his pillows. “You scared the shit out of me,” he muttered, but his voice was lacking its usual vitriol.

“I’m sorry,” said Sonia. “I just wanted to… um, where is Mikan?”

Fuyuhiko shrugged. “Dunno. Haven’t seen her in a couple hours.”

Sonia walked up to his bedside, then hesitated. “Can I… sit down?”

He met her eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze once again. “…Sure. Whatever.”

Sonia perched on the edge of his bed, smoothing down her skirt as she did, and took a moment to study him. There was still a lingering pallor to his skin, but he looked far better than he had before. He had been nearly as white as his shirt as Sonia and Mikan had held him, covered nearly head-to-toe in blood. _So much blood._ Sonia had been completely paralyzed, left frozen to watch him fade away right before her eyes.

But, inexplicably, he was here. Alive. 

“How are you feeling, Fuyuhiko?” she asked.

He flexed his bandaged right hand. “Fine.”

“That’s good!” she exclaimed, and offered him a warm, albeit thin, smile. However, he was looking away, staring somewhere past the window. His pain was heavy in the silence.

So she started to talk.

“You know, when I turned seven, my parents got me a pony. He was so cute. Beautiful, pure black hair, with a little splotch of white between his eyes. I named him _Lillebror-_ \- that literally means ‘little brother’ in Novoselic. See, I’m an only child, and I always wanted a little brother or sister to play with… anyway. Lillebror and I spent most of our time together, until I was thirteen. 

“Our army needed transport horses, so I offered Lillebror to the general,” Sonia went on. “As a princess, my first priority was the welfare of my people. I was glad to do it, of course, but… I started to miss him. However! A year later, the general brought me something: a little baby pony! Apparently Lillebror had fathered her with one of the other transport horses.” She smiled. “I named her Frances. She looked so much like her father. And she’s waiting patiently for me back home, I just know it.”

Fuyuhiko was perfectly silent. At some point during her story, he had lifted his gaze back up to look at her as she spoke. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked.

“Because whenever I felt sad or sick, my mother used to tell me stories to help get my mind off of it,” explained Sonia. “To me, it helped.”

Something cold shifted in Fuyuhiko’s remaining eye. “You think I can just ‘get my mind off of’ what happened?” he growled. “Peko… _died._ She died. It’s not that I… I didn’t get the _dress_ I wanted, or some fucking prince didn’t ask me to dance. Peko… she was like… my sister, and… and now she’s…” Fuyuhiko trailed off, and Sonia was close enough to see that he was trembling. Tears began to well up in his eye, and he swatted at them as if he could wipe them from existence.

Sonia’s stomach lurched. At first, it had seemed like her approach was working-- he had seemed genuinely curious about what she was saying, as if she had gotten him to think about something other than the hell he had just endured. Sonia was good at talking, but maybe choosing the right words wasn’t her strong suit. 

“I’m sorry. I should…” She trailed off when she noticed a slight hue of red seeping through the bandages on his right arm. His hands were both balled into tight, shaking fists, and the tension must have burst his stitches. “Oh!” she exclaimed, reaching forward and taking his hand into her own. His skin was surprisingly soft. Fuyuhiko started to pull away, but stopped when he saw the blood.

“Shit.”

“It’s okay,” said Sonia. “I may not be a nurse like Mikan, but I have army medic training. I can fix it. Just… relax your hand, all right?”

Fuyuhiko complied, letting his wrist go limp. Sonia unwrapped the bandages and tossed them aside. Luckily, Mikan had left the rest of the roll, and Sonia was able to find some surgical supplies in one of the drawers of the bedside table. After dabbing at the blood with a cloth, she removed the torn remnants of his stitches and fed the surgical thread through a needle. “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” she told Fuyuhiko. “I’ll try to be as quick as possible, okay?”

He said nothing, only flinched as she restitched the gash, which spanned from just above the bones of his wrist up to the middle of his forearm. After that, she wrapped fresh bandages around his arm and secured them with a pin.

“All done,” said Sonia, giving his fingers a brief squeeze before letting go.

Fuyuhiko tucked his arm back under the covers, not meeting her gaze. “Thank you.”

“And I’m sorry,” she added. “I didn’t mean to compare my life to… to any of this. But you _are_ the heir to the Kuzuryu clan, so… I think you understand how lonely it can be to have the weight of a kingdom on my shoulders.” 

He looked up. 

“For the record, though, princes would line up to dance with me back home.”

This earned her a tired half-smile. To Sonia, that was an absolute win. She patted his hand before standing up. “All right. I should let you get some rest now.”

“Um,” Fuyuhiko blurted out. When she stopped and glanced back, there was a hint of colour in his cheeks. “You don’t have to,” he mumbled, looking away again.

A grin spread across Sonia’s face. “Then, I believe I’ll stay a little longer,” she said, sitting back down. “Say, have you ever heard about the marriage customs of the Novoselic Kingdom?”


End file.
